


Honey

by an_aphorism



Series: Hush [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: He’s holding Keith now, holding him in the way he should have done years ago. It’s everything and Shiro feels, finally, like they actually have won. Like the war is over.





	Honey

When Shiro wakes up, he knows it’s late. The curtains are pulled in their room, but the sunlight peeking around the edges tells him it’s been daylight for a while.

It doesn’t matter. Part of his ambush last night involved planning for this morning, so every meeting and training assignment had been pushed off. Courtesy Pidge, there’s a very strict Do Not Disturb on their door and devices. Short of catastrophe, they won’t be bothered.

They’ve spent years in catastrophe, Shiro figures the odds of twenty four quiet hours are with him. 

And he couldn’t be more happy. He’s warm, well slept, and Keith is curled up in his arms still snoozing. The man has turned in the night and his head is tucked up right beneath Shiro’s. Keith’s slow, steady breath is tickling Shiro’s throat.

The night comes back to him like the best kind of dream. He’d just wanted Keith to rest, to have them both put down their swords and shields for a moment. He hadn’t expected—

Except that’s not quiet right. He had expected in some way. Maybe not then, maybe not the way it happened, but he and Keith have been circling each other for ages. Brutality and loss and then finally bittersweet victory has wound them together so tightly it was an inevitability. When their lips had touched it had been like sinking into his own warm bed, familiar and just right. They hadn’t even said much.

After everything, did they even need to?

He’s holding Keith now, holding him in the way he should have done years ago. It’s everything and Shiro feels, finally, like they actually have won. Like the war is over.

The way that Keith opened beneath his hands last night wasn’t something that was possible during the fighting. Keith’s prickly and fierce and yet so, so tender beneath all that. Shiro understands why he couldn’t let his guard down before this, and he doesn’t blame him.

Slowly, Shiro tilts back just so he can see Keith. The arm around Shiro’s waist tightens, but when Shiro moves no further away, it settles.

He’s so beautiful in the gauzy morning light. The hard angles of his face are soft with sleep, and his hair is a wreck. There's a tangle stuck to his cheek on one side.

Shiro’s never seen anything more captivating. He stares and stares, mapping with his eyes like he mapped with his hands the night before.

The scar is the first thing that catches his eye. It always does. A flurry of confusion emotions rises with it, but Shiro pushes them away. He remembers how delicate Keith was with all his scars, how he touched and cherished each one like they were a gift. Keith doesn’t hate the scar on his face. In fact, if Shiro didn’t know any better, he’d say the man even likes it. He certain never misses an opportunity to get a press photo from that side.

And objectively it is kind of rugged. It makes Keith somehow more dashing, balancing out his more delicate, feminine features. Shiro would still take it back in a heartbeat, but if Keith isn’t self conscious about it, then Shiro can’t be. He doesn’t want Keith for an instant to think he’s anything other than the loveliest thing on this or any planet.

Shiro raises a finger to Keith’s face, not quite touching, just nudging the bit of hair off his face. It’s curled, a little damp from sweat.

Keith lets out a long whuff of breath, his chest rising and falling. The urge to kiss him rises and almost chokes Shiro. They spent so long trading kisses last night, but it wasn’t nearly enough. They have years to make up for.

The urgency is like a wave though. It swells and then falls, leaving Shiro awestruck in its wake. His love for Keith is fathomless, enormous, but somehow undemanding.

Shiro knows he will spend the rest of his life dolling out every ounce of affection that Keith deserves, but for right now he likes how slow this is. How cocooned they are in bed, touching easily as if they’ve been together for years.

He had expected fireworks at their first kiss. Or maybe he’d just expected that wild, unbridled energy that Keith had they were fighting or racing. It may yet come when they aren’t so tired, but for now this is perfect. He’s close to Keith, but more importantly he _feels_ close.

Last night as they touched each other it had been like… like… Shiro doesn’t even have the words. Nothing else in his whole life had been like that. There was nothing to compare it to. He’d just been so _close_ to Keith. Like they were breathing the same air, beating the same heart. It had been so soft after a lifetime of cruelty, some impossible thing that had survived every atrocity of war just to make it here to this bed. Keith is his impossible, impossible man.

Shiro blinks away the tears that spring to his eyes. It’s so hopelessly sentimental, but he’s so deep in it for this man.

He pulls Keith back in and squeezes him gently. There’s a knot in his throat promising more than a few wayward tears. He presses his face into Keith’s hair and breathes and breathes. Tries not to lose it completely.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice is groggy and muffled against his chest.

Shiro’s almost too grateful that Keith’s awake. His hand trails up to pet at Keith’s hair, trying to soothe himself more than anything.

But Keith knows him, has an encyclopedia of Shiro knowledge that tells him something is up. He pushes out and forces Shiro to look at him.

Shiro’s certain he looks a mess. His eyes are still glossy and his nose is a little sniffly. Still he gives Keith a small smile.

“Morning.”

Adorably, Keith’s eyebrows come together in question. His hand cups Shiro’s cheek, the thumb rubbing away tears.

He doesn’t ask, doesn’t speak, just watches Shiro. There’s an intensity to it belying that he just woke up. It’s amazing to watch.

Keith’s fingers move the across his face. They touch his cheeks, his nose, the bow of his lips. Instead of electricity Shiro feels grounded. Every point that Keith touches becomes more real. With his hands Keith draws out the enormity of the emotion and splits it between them. Somehow Keith manages to make it all just right.

Shiro smiles, his heart so flush and heavy.

“_Oh_,” Keith finally says, and then smiles. “Silly.”

Shiro gives a choked laugh, and leans in.

They kiss so soft, even as Keith’s hands clasp tight and draw him in.

Even as their bodies come together, it’s feels like more of the same. Shiro has time, more time than he ever thought to dream of. Time to spend loving Keith just the way he deserves. Time to spend in bed just kissing and kissing.

They touch and hold, push and pull, but there’s no fireworks.

There’s just Keith, warm and beautiful, spread out in the bed like honey. There's just Shiro with a lifetime of time to spend loving him kiss by kiss by kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I really just needed some sweetness this morning and someone had mentioned seeing Shiros POV. Will there be more in this series? I have no idea, but you can egg me on in the comments or on twitter.
> 
> twitter @an_aphorism


End file.
